


Lost for words sweetheart?

by tgirl



Category: Hunger Games (2012), Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: F/M, Funny, Gen, Hayffie, Hunger Games, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-22
Updated: 2013-12-22
Packaged: 2018-01-05 12:56:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tgirl/pseuds/tgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haymitch has a way of making Effie not give him such a headache.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost for words sweetheart?

It was well - known that Haymitch Abernathy was definitely not a morning person and he had a hangover which made his head feel like it was going to burst but, he was so used to that by now after the many years of drinking himself stupid to forget his demons of the past, to make matters worse for both his head and ears to which he responded by closing his eyes and massaging his temples was the sound of a high - pitched and distinctive Capitol voice that was calling out to him and could only mean one thing … Effie, he slowly got up out of bed still feeling groggy and put his shirt and pants on then went downstairs to the living room, as he walked down the hallway he let out an annoyed groan.

'oh joy, the princess is here' he thought to himself quietly, letting out a sigh, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes in irritation.

"just what I need this morning, a stressed out Effie" which he thought he should have been used to by now, that was when he had an idea and his annoyance soon turned into a mischievous plan to get her to quiet down if she decided to prattle on too much and he smirked.

'this is going to be fun' he thought, he loved to get her all worked up and push all of her buttons.

As he entered the living room which was too bright for his liking with the morning sun glaring through the windows, he put a hand up near his eyes to block out the brightness of the sun, as he walked over to the windows and quickly closed a few curtains to make it darker, there was Effie who had her hands on her hips and tapping the ground impatiently with one of her delicate feet in one of the deadliest looking pair of brilliant gold and black heels he had ever seen then he walked over to her.

"Haymitch finally there you are! … your door was unlocked so I just let myself in to see if you were home and okay I hope you don’t mind, seeing as your phone doesn't work I thought it best to visit you." she said matter - of - factly.

he rubbed his face and yawned “let me wake up first sweetheart, and to what do I owe this displeasure …this early in the morning? and I ripped the phone from the wall.” he replied while nodding to the phone which was in pieces by the wall.

Effie gave him an annoyed look.

'well, I'll just have to get it fixed for you or a new phone, and I was hoping you would wear this so we would match and be like a team … I had it made especially for you, I think it's a wonderful idea!” she said excitedly.

she then handed him a small black box, he took it and opened it, inside was a stylish gold bracelet and he didn't know what to think then, he looked back at her finally noticing her standing there in no doubt the latest atrocious fashion from the Capitol was Effie Trinket with her perfectly maintained bright gold wig to match her brilliant gold dress adorned with feathers and over the top jewellery with way too colourful make - up to complete the look which Haymitch thought now looking at her she resembled a demented, shiny bird, he tried to keep his composure and not laugh at her.

It was definitely too early for this kind of thing, he then proceeded to the kitchen to make himself a strong coffee to wake himself up while Effie followed him and tried to fill him in on what the day’s schedule consisted of for Katniss, Peeta and himself, he of course was not really listening and had tried his best to tune her out, he took his flask out of one of his pockets and poured whatever was left of his alcohol into his coffee and started drinking it, then he remembered his clever and amusing idea on how to silence the schedule keeping, well organised, prim and proper, manners obsessed Effie Trinket. 

Putting his plan into action, he put down his coffee cup on the bench and turned around to face her, closing the distance between them by walking over to where she was standing while keeping in mind her deadly heels and nails if she decided to use them, then catching her off guard while she was still talking to him he cupped her face in both of his hands gently and looking into her eyes as she looked into his trying to figure out what he was doing, he lightly and slowly stroked her cheek with his thumb for effect then brushed his slightly rougher lips against her shimmering gold, glossy and no doubt meticulously done soft lips, he could feel her warm breath on his face and she could feel his, then he kissed her with as much passion as he could, hungrily he kissed her, he heard her muffled and surprised squeal which then turned into Effie closing her eyes and giving him a soft moan also she herself putting her head to the side for better access and he put a hand up to the back of her head deepening the kiss for a bit, then ran it down her neck and eventually, slowly resting a hand at the small of her back almost holding her waist and holding her closer to him, he could feel the silky smoothness and heat of her body and the smooth wetness of her lip gloss which he would probably have on his lips after, he made sure the kiss lasted a while … or at least until they had to break away for air, when he pulled away he saw a very quiet,breathless and flushed Effie whose lip gloss was all messed up.

'perfect, just what I wanted' Haymitch thought to himself.

He smiled triumphantly at Effie while she was no doubt trying to get her bearings again and think of an insult or anything to say and berate him with, after a few minutes of silence and only their laboured breathing could be heard Effie finally spoke, her voice sounding hoarse as she did.

"H - Haymitch Abernathy, m - manners! you … you!" she said angrily while pointing a finger at him.

but she still couldn't think of anything else to say.

"lost for words are we? had to stop you from giving me more of a headache somehow sweetheart." he said to her, all the while not hiding his amusement one bit and he gave her one of his cheeky boyish grins.

Effie stood there gob - smacked, his plan had worked, although he knew he would regret it later and would have to face stern talking to by Effie about manners but, he would deal with that later because at the moment the look on her face was just too priceless for him to care.

He made his way back to the lounge room when his mind went to something he certainly hadn't counted on noticing before, he thought she tasted sweet like strawberries… he liked strawberries, her butt and legs also looked good in that dress, he quietly chastised himself for thinking about it and he hated to admit it even more … liking it, as he walked away from her he noticed while she got over the shock of what happened despite having all that make - up on, Haymitch noticed the slight blush on her face, the rise and fall of her chest, the soft moan that escaped her lips while he kissed her and the way she moved her head sideways for better access, despite her shocked expression it was a dead give away … she liked it too. 

"scoundrel!" he heard her call him from the kitchen.

He smiled to himself, she didn't mean it and besides he’s been called worse, he looked back at her while she was fixing up her lip gloss and could have sworn he saw a little smile on her lips.

Effie went back into the lounge room and didn't make eye - contact with him for a few minutes and smoothed out her dress and cleared her throat.

"well, I'll … let you get ready, I'm meeting Katniss and Peeta soon … bye Haymitch a - and please, wear the bracelet, it would mean a lot to not only Katniss and Peeta but to me as well." she said softly and then left.

Haymitch went and had a shower and got a bit more dressed up, he opened the little black box again and had another look at the bracelet, took it out of the box and put it on his wrist and left the house to meet up with Katniss and Peeta.


End file.
